Cookies and Cocoa
by WinterFrost15
Summary: Jack and Lucy express some thoughts on family. AU for the Santa Clause 3, sequel to "Frost and Friendship."


Elfsburg Square was relatively quite this afternoon. A gentle snow had begun to fall, coating every surface it touched with a thin white blanket. The few elves who were still around were happily preoccupied with their own tasks, lost in the work and contentment.

This was a perfect time, Jack decided, to have a cup of cocoa with Lucy.

The two of them had already found the nice cafe at which Jack had been sitting earlier, when he had used his rather clever techniques of reverse psychology on that foolish elf Curtis to get information on the Hall of Snowglobes, and the mysterious "Escape Clause." Now, though, he had pushed all of that aside, and was looking to spend some quality time with his new friend. He smiled again at this. _Friend, _he thought. _That'll take some getting used to. . .after all, I'm more accustomed to the name fiend, or foe. _

Jack had already met Lucy's parents, Neil and Laura Miller. To his surprise he found he liked them immensely, which was strange. He had never liked anyone before, except maybe Madonna. But that was a different story. _  
_

No, this was something altogether foreign to him. He was feeling so many things. . .affection, giddiness, compassion, even some not so warm and fuzzy emotions - guilty, namely, and shame. Why was he so desperate to unleash the Escape Clause on Santa and take his place? Why did he want his own holiday so badly? He heralded a season, nothing more - but that was enough, wasn't it?

He wasn't just some one-time deal. He was there for an entire season, bringing his own brand of unique talent to the world. Surely this was something to live for. Something everyone would remember him as - Jack Frost, the Lord of Frost and Snow. Jack Frost, the Great and Powerful. Jack Frost, the one who nipped at children's noses every year and gave them days when they could play in the snow for hours if they wished.

_That_ was what he would be remembered for. _That _was what his purpose.

"Would you like some cocoa, Lucy?" Jack asked. They sat down at one of the tables as an elf waitress came to take their order.

"Sure!" she said brightly. "That would be great!"

"Ah, two cocoas, please," Jack said to the waitress. "And, um, do you have any cookies, by chance?"

"Of course," the waitress said. "We have Oreos, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin. . ."

"Chocolate chip, please!" Lucy chimed in, and the waitress whisked away cheerfully to fulfill their requests.

"You have excellent taste, m'dear," Jack smiled, crossing one pinstriped leg over the other casually. "Tell me, have you ever considered moving to the North Pole and working with the elves, perhaps at the bakery or in the workshop kitchen? They could certainly use your wonderful cheer and charm."

"Lucy giggled. "Thank you," she said. "Yeah, actually, I _have _thought about living here. I don't if Uncle Scott or my mom and dad would let me, though. They'd probably say it's too dangerous."

"Nonsense!" Jack insisted playfully. "I'm sure they'd be _delighted_ that you wish to carry on a family tradition! Besides, have you tried asking them about it at all?"

Lucy looked down shyly. "Well, no," she mumbled. "But I just know they wouldn't like it. Especially Uncle Scott. He didn't even want me to _come_ here for Christmas."

Jack narrowed his brow with confusion and concern. "That's awfully rude of him," he commented. "Why wouldn't he want to see you, his favorite niece no doubt, around Christmas time?"

Lucy shrugged. "He's just too busy, I guess," she said. "Being Santa and everything, I can kinda understand."

"But that's no excuse not to be with your family," Jack insisted, and the moment this remark left his mouth he thought of his own family. He had hurt them so much, and Jacqueline. . .oh god, his sister Jacqueline. The feelings hit him all at once, pain and fear and grief, and for a moment he was afraid he would lose it and start crying, right then and there. He had abandoned them for his foolish dreams, and now look where they had gotten him. . .

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked suddenly. He looked up to see her gazing at him anxiously.

"Yeah," he managed with a weak smile. "Just thinking, that's all. I'd, ah, rather not talk about it right now."

Lucy nodded slowly. "I was just wondering," she said. "Because I thought I saw tears on your face. Well, not exactly tears. They sort of looked like snowflakes."

Jack's heart sank a little. _Oh,_ he thought. _I guess I wasn't as discreet as I'd wanted to be with my emotions. _

"Sorry," he replied simply. "I was just thinking about my own family, about me not being there for them. It's nothing to worry about, though."

"I think you should go see them," Lucy said firmly, but in that child's way that made one consider the true depth of their words. "Make time to talk about stuff. If they're angry with you for something, then try and get them to see your side of the story. Then apologize and make up, and maybe everything will be okay."

Jack gazed at her for a moment in admiration. She was right, she knew. Somehow, he had to make things right. He couldn't stay like this forever - chasing after an empty and unfulfilling dream. He had to move on. He had to accept his destiny in the world of myth and magic.

And that was being Jack Frost, the son of Winter.

Jack Frost, the Bringer of Fun and Snow.

Jack Frost, the one whose name meant so much than a few runny noses and some dead citrus.

The cocoa and cookies arrived in short order. Smiling and thanking the waitress profoundly, Jack and Lucy ate and drank happily.

"You're right," Jack said, after they had stopped for a moment to let their snack settle. "About me going to see my family. In fact, I think I'll arrange to go see them Christmas Day."

Lucy beamed. "That's great!" she chirped. "I bet they'll be so happy to see you!"

Jack nodded, wondering. Would they really be happy, he wondered, after all the horror he had caused? Could he ever be forgiven for his actions?

_Well, _he thought. _There's only one way to find out, isn't there? _

Jack turned his attention to the table at which he and Lucy sat. On the plate in front of them, a lone chocolate chip cookie remained, still steaming pleasantly against the chilly air. With a knowing smile, he pushed it towards Lucy. "This one's on me, kiddo," he chuckled. "For helping me realize what a jerk I've been."

Lucy's smile grew even wider. "To our families!" she cheered, before getting up, throwing herself onto Jack's lap, and taking a huge bite out of the cookie in celebration.

"To our families," he repeated, raising his cup of cocoa and taking a sip. Then he put it down and accepted Lucy's waiting hug, secretly relishing the comfortable warmth it brought to every frozen pore of his body.

He soon pulled away before he melted like the Wicked Witch of the West, however, and patted Lucy's shoulder with a grateful smile on his face. Part of him, however, had not wanted to end the hug so soon. But he still had a reputation to uphold, and for some reason he knew he could not let himself get _too_ mushy.

Besides, how would he be able to freeze-dry his spiky and unmistakeably sexy mane? Certainly not with slush for powers.

"Hey," Jack said, standing up and pulling Lucy onto his shoulders. "Wanna take a ride on one of the reindeer? My treat."

"Oh, yes, that would be great!" she replied, ecstatic. "Can we take Comet? He and I are good friends."

"Of course," Jack answered, laughing. "Just don't give him any candy or baked beans, and we'll be fine. Now," he went on, giving her legs a gentle but firm squeeze. "Hold on tight! We're taking a little shortcut."

A cold breeze stirred at his feet, quickly picking up momentum. With a deep breath, he began running across the square to gain some speed himself.

At the last moment, just before they reached the end of the square, Jack kicked hard off of the ground, and willed the winds to catch him and carry him gracefully into the air. Lucy had her arms wrapped around his neck, not tight enough to choke him of course, and her legs were tucked securely between the crook of his arms. His grip on her legs increased slightly as they gained altitude, the winds blowing them elegantly this way and that as Jack scanned Elfsburg for the best way into the stables. They were located inside the workshop, of course, but that could wait for a little bit, he decided.

"I could give you a quick tour of the Pole before we ride Comet, if you'd like," he said, turning his head a little to peer at her. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," she said, smiling in such a way that it made Jack's heart flop with joy. "Let's go!"

As Jack directed the snow-filled gales to new destinations and beyond - all the while pointing out every detail he could of the Pole to Lucy - he realized that he did not remember having such a wonderful time with anyone before in his life. And now, he was not no longer afraid to admit that he loved and cherished every moment of it.

**I KNOW I KNOW I'M JUST TERRIBLE, AREN'T I? AND THIS IS NOT THE END! MORE JACK AND LUCY FLUFF IS ON THE WAY! **

**I know I said that the last story, Frost and Friendship, was a one-shot, but after I wrote it I just knew I had to write more! This idea is just too interesting to pass up! **

**And I must dearly thank SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas for their lovely reviews! You two lovely peeps have done wonders to my self-confidence and my imagination! JUST THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOSH ASDFGHJKL *flings cupcakes and candy canes at you* And thank you SafyreSky for letting me borrowing your lovely OCs - again, you're just awesome. I hope it was okay that I mentioned Jacqueline here! Please don't sue me! **

**So, if you have any thoughts, ideas for future Jack/Lucy fluff, or just want to rant and rave about your feels, then feel free! The review box is wide open! **


End file.
